Desire
by kittyfree
Summary: Oneshot sans prétention.


**Disclaimer :** les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas etc…

**Genre :** OOC, UA, romance

**Couples :** on change pas une équipe qui gagne.

Un _« petit »_ oneshot sans prétention parce que le chapitre cinq de chevaliers-dragons me prend la tête. Ne cherchez donc pas de grandes théories dans ces quelques lignes.

**Attention : **ce chapitre contient un lemon ! Alors ceux que ça pourrait choquer, s'abstenir svp.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Desire**

« Duo bouge tes fesses ! La séance est à 20h00 ! »

… aucune réponse…

« DUOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO ! »

… toujours aucune réponse…

« Je t'ai prévenu Duo, je m'en vais ! »

A bout de patience, Quatre empoigna son casque de moto et ouvrit la porte du loft qu'il partageait depuis deux ans avec son meilleur ami. Ils avaient opté pour la collocation lorsqu'ils avaient tous les deux reçu une proposition d'engagement de la plus grande agence de pub de Londres. Très rapidement, ils avaient montré tout leur potentiel et avaient décroché prix sur prix pour leurs créations. A l'âge de 27 ans, ces deux génies du marketing étaient les meilleurs dans leur secteur d'activité.

Si seulement l'un d'entre eux pouvait apprendre la ponctualité.

Un grand boum se fit entendre au second étage de ce luxueux appartement du quartier de Soho et une sorte de forme humaine dévala les escaliers. La dite chose était entrain de se battre avec un pull à col roulé anthracite qui avait certes l'avantage d'être super chaud mais qui par contre pouvait se révéler la pire des tortures à enfiler voir même extrêmement dangereux si on avait le malheur de se « perdre » en chemin.

… il devrait fournir un mode d'emploi avec ce genre d'instrument de torture !

« Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ? »

A moitié plié de rire, Quatre regardait son meilleur pote se débattre comme un beau diable…

… diable qui arriva tout de même à sortir de sa « boîte ».

Complètement décoiffé, Duo se mit à marmonner une pléiade de malédictions contre le vêtement satanique ainsi que contre celui qui le lui avait offert et qui continuait à rire à ses dépends.

« T'as bientôt fini de te foutre de ma gueule ! »

« Tu devrais voir ta tête ! »

Intrigué par les paroles du blond, Duo se dirigea vers la salle d'eau attenante au hall d'entrée. Un nouveau torrent d'insultes aux intonations américaines se fit entendre lorsque le jeune homme contempla son reflet dans la glace. Ses cheveux longs étaient encore partiellement prisonniers de son pull et pour la partie visible… et bien disons qu'il avait tout du porc-épic sous électricité statique.

Il sortit rapidement le reste de sa chevelure hors de son instrument de torture se jurant de prendre rendez-vous chez le coiffeur dès lundi matin pour couper définitivement cette tignasse de malheur. Soupirant à fendre l'âme, il ouvrit le robinet d'eau et humidifia un peu les mèches couleur miel qui semblaient être animées d'une vie propre. Une fois les « tentacules » maîtrisées, il les attacha en une queue de cheval basse et sortit de la pièce pour rejoindre Quatre qui l'attendait patiemment dans l'entrée.

C'est à ce moment-là qu'il fit réellement attention au look de son pote.

« P'tain Quatre ! Je croyais qu'on allait se faire un ciné pénard pas que tu allais te mettre en chasse. »

Le blond haussa un sourcil d'une manière très innocente faisant mine de ne pas comprendre ce à quoi Duo faisait allusion. Après tout, ils comptaient bien aller au cinéma en moto, donc quoi de plus normal que d'être habillé en conséquence. Un pantalon en cuir noir mat qui ne collait pas à la peau (fallait éviter le genre Village People) mais qui faisait ressortir son fessier que de nombreuses heures de squash avaient rendu… parfait, des boots confortables et anti-dérapentes parce que ce rétamer devant le ciné… très peu pour lui. Un pull noir avec un col en V qui laissait deviner un torse athlétique et sur lequel était inscrit tout en bas à droite, …

« Follow the white rabbit »

Le vêtement était un cadeau de sa soeur aînée. Elle était une des rares personnes avec Duo et ses anciens amants, à savoir que le petit animal était en fait un tatouage situé dans une partie plutôt… intime de son anatomie. C'était un vestige de la beuverie qui avait suivi la remise de leurs diplômes à l'université.

Il ne se souvenait que de très peu de choses de cette soirée, si ce n'est qu'il avait perdu un pari et qu'il s'était retrouvé avec ce joli souvenir sur le corps. Il aurait pu le faire enlever mais… non… Quatre avait préféré le garder et l'utiliser pour appâter ses conquêtes.

Ses cheveux blonds avaient été coiffés avec un peu de gèle juste pour leur donner un petit côté déstructuré.

Quatre était un beau mec et il le savait.

Et de toute évidence, il avait envie de compagnie ce soir malgré sa promesse faite à Duo que cette virée serait juste une sortie entre potes, genre un film à gros budget qui ne demandait pas l'utilisation de plus de deux neurones, une bonne bière et dodo.

« Tu te fais des idées mon ami. »

« C'est ça Q-man prends-moi pour une bille. »

« Je te ferais remarquer que tu n'es pas non plus habillé pour une soirée pyjama. »

Duo avait conservé le pantalon noir à pince qu'il avait porté au boulot et qui faisait baver toutes les secrétaires de la boîte. Il avait juste troqué sa chemise bleue contre un pull chaud après s'être pris une véritable douche sur la tête en sortant du métro. Quelle idée aussi de venir habiter à Londres où il pleut 340 jours par an !

Sa tenue était sobre mais terriblement élégante. Ses longs cheveux châtains lui octroyaient un petit zeste d'exotisme que complétaient deux iris couleur indigo. Lui aussi était physiquement très bel homme mais contrairement à son meilleur ami, il n'en jouait pas… ce qui le rendait encore plus désirable.

« Allez arrête de râler ou on va réellement finir par être en retard. »

Quatre enfila sa veste en cuire et tendit la seconde à son ami. Les deux hommes sortirent du loft et descendirent dans la petite cour intérieur où était sagement rangée la toute nouvelle moto du blond, une Kawasaki ZX-12R, qu'il surnommait amoureusement son bébé.

Duo lui avait déjà dit plusieurs fois que cette « relation » n'était pas très saine mais la seule chose qu'il avait gagné fut un coup de casque sur la tête et ce qui devait être le terme d'« imbécile heureux » en arabe.

Quatre mit en route sa machine et le châtain prit place à l'arrière. Il n'y avait pas mieux qu'une deux roues pour circuler dans le centre de Londres. Grâce au talent de conduite du blond, ils arrivèrent trente minutes avant le début de la séance et cela malgré les embouteillages.

Après avoir solidement cadenassé la moto, les deux jeunes hommes entrèrent dans le cinéma et se dirigèrent vers les guichets. Ils prirent deux tickets et se mirent à marcher pour rejoindre leur salle.

Le film avait attiré pas mal de monde. Rien de surprenant lorsqu'on voyait le nombre d'affiches et de publicités disséminées dans la capitale déjà bien avant sa sortie. Duo n'était pas un fan de ce genre de grosse production américaine mais son meilleur ami lui les adorait.

Pour le choix de la soirée, ils avaient tiré à pile ou face et c'était Quatre qui avait gagné.

« Nos places sont prises. », dit le blond.

Ils avaient pour habitude de se mettre tout au fond de la salle, si possible dans la dernière rangée mais ce soir, deux personnes semblaient les avoir précédés. Il restait bien deux sièges de libre à côté de chaque inconnu mais ils auraient dû se séparer.

« On a qu'à se mettre juste devant eux. », proposa Duo en voyant quelques fauteuils de libre dans la rangée suivante.

Le blond acquiesça avant d'avancer entre les sièges rouges pour se placer pile au milieu. Ni trop à gauche, ni trop à droite.

Une fois assis, Duo se rendit compte que Quatre était toujours debout à côté de lui. Le blond souriait en faisant un signe de tête comme s'il saluait une personne de sa connaissance. Intrigué, Duo suivit son regard et se rendit compte que son meilleur ami faisait tout simplement du charme à l'un des deux hommes situés derrière eux. Tout ce qu'il put apercevoir fut une chevelure brune et des yeux trop verts pour être naturels (bien qu'il soit très mal placé pour faire ce genre de remarque).

Duo tira d'un coup sec sur le pull du blond et Quatre finit par s'asseoir à ses côtés.

« T'as pas bientôt fini ! »

« Sois pas rabat-joie Duo. Il est vraiment bandant ce mec. »

« Tu sais vraiment pas te tenir ! »

« C'est pas parce que tu aimes jouer les coincés du slip que je dois en faire autant. »

« C'est pas parce que je saute pas sur tout ce qui bouge que je suis coincé du slip. »

« Ca te ferait pas de mal tu sais. »

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? »

Le ton de Duo était devenu plus agressif.

Il avait eu une semaine stressante. Quatre et lui avait dû boucler toute une campagne publicitaire pour un de leurs plus gros clients. Cela faisait des mois qu'ils bossaient sur ce projet et après un nombre d'heures supplémentaires incalculables, leurs idées avaient finalement été acceptées cet après-midi. Le châtain se retrouvait donc à fleur de peau et n'appréciait pas les commentaires de Quatre.

Meilleur ami ou pas.

Le blond secoua la tête tout en soupirant. Il avait peut-être exagéré. Il savait pourtant que la vie privée de Duo était un sujet délicat, surtout depuis que Zechs et lui avaient rompu six mois auparavant.

Quatre sourit et vint apposer sa main sur la nuque de son ami. Sans se soucier le moins du monde du lieu où ils se trouvaient, il rapprocha le visage de Duo du sien et vint y accoler son front.

« Excuse-moi, je voulais pas te blesser. »

« Je sais.», souffla Duo un peu penaud de s'être emporté aussi facilement.

« Je m'inquiète pour toi tu sais. J'aimerais te voir heureux, je voudrais que tu te laisses un peu aller. Tu n'as que 27 ans Duo, sois un peu moins sur tes gardes et prends des risques. Je te demande pas d'être inconscient mais un peu de folie dans la vie ça fait du bien. »

Quatre se rapprocha et posa ses lèvres sur celles de Duo. Juste une légère caresse emprunte d'une tendresse fraternelle avant de s'éloigner.

« Et n'oublie pas mon ami… », poursuivit-il d'une voix forte et sur le ton qu'aurait utilisée une mère en prodiguant un sermon. « … pas de sexe sans protection ! »

« Quatre ! »

Le blond se mit à rire face à l'embarras de Duo.

« Allez j'arrête de te torturer pour ce soir. »

Les deux hommes se recalèrent dans leurs fauteuils, attendant sagement le début de la séance.

Mais la tranquillité de Duo fut rapidement gâchée par des coups donnés dans son dossier. Le jeune homme se renfrogna et se mit à maudire silencieusement l'abruti fini qui semblait considérer son siège comme un repose-pieds.

Les coups cessèrent mais reprirent de plus belle quelques instants plus tard. Duo finit par en avoir marre et se retourna vers le casse-pieds de service.

« Non mais vous avez pas bientôt fini ! »

La première chose qui le frappa, fut un regard bleu qui tirait vers le gris. Un regard qui aurait pu paraître froid si une flamme d'amusement n'y brillait pas avec autant d'ardeur. Les yeux de Duo descendirent malgré eux, suivant la ligne droite d'un nez légèrement retroussé pour finir sur des lèvres pleines qui paraissaient lui parler.

…

Minute …

…

Il lui parlait !

Le jeune inconnu, qui semblait très amusé par l'air absent du châtain, se rapprocha de lui et vint poser ses bras sur le dossier du fauteuil. Leurs visages n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres l'un de l'autre et Duo n'avait toujours pas décroché un mot.

« Un problème _tenshi_ ? »

La proximité aidant, l'esprit de Duo percuta enfin.

Il eut un léger sursaut de surprise en assimilant leur rapprochement et par réflexe, il se recula. Mais s'était sans compter sur sa position précaire car à peine s'était-il éloigné qu'il faillit se ramasser en beauté sur le sol du cinéma.

C'est in extremis qu'une main vint attraper son poignet, lui évitant ainsi la honte de se retrouver coincé entre deux rangées de fauteuils les quatre fers en l'air. Duo reprit son équilibre et se retrouva à nouveau nez à nez avec le jeune inconnu qui, soit dit en passant, se révélait aussi être son sauveur.

« Reste avec moi _tenshi_. »

« Je… je… »

Duo ne savait plus où se mettre. Son poignet était toujours prisonnier de la main du brun et ce simple contact suffisait à lui donner des frissons.

Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse et vite !

« Je pourrais récupérer mon bras ? »

Le sourire de l'inconnu augmenta d'un cran. Il accepta de bonne grâce de relâcher le poignet mais ne se recula toutefois pas d'un iota. Il continuait à dévisager avec intérêt Duo sans se soucier le moins du monde des autres personnes présentes.

Ce fut un raclement de gorge qui ramenèrent les deux hommes sur terre. D'un mouvement parfaitement synchrone, ils tournèrent leur regard vers ce qui se révélait être la silhouette d'une jeune femme.

« Excusez-moi de vous déranger mais je voudrais savoir si vous seriez d'accord de vous déplacer ? »

Devant l'air hagard de Duo, la demoiselle précisa sa demande.

« Mes amis et moi sommes huit et on aimerait bien rester ensemble pour voir le film. Ca serait vraiment sympa si vous acceptiez. »

« Aucun problème. », répondit Quatre à la place de son ami.

Pour ne pas que Duo ne le contredise, le blond lui prit le bras et l'entraîna à sa suite. Ils passèrent à la rangée supérieure et avant que le châtain ne comprenne ce qui lui arrivait, il se retrouvait assis à côté de l'homme aux yeux de glace, tandis que son « faux frère » prenait place à côté du gars qui lui avait fait de l'œil quelques minutes plus tôt.

« Salut moi c'est Quatre et le grognon là-bas c'est Duo. »

« Enchanté, moi c'est Trowa et lui Heero. »

Ce dernier salua le blond d'un mouvement de tête avant de rediriger son attention sur son nouveau voisin.

Duo boudait dans son coin comme l'aurait fait un enfant. En fait « bouder » n'était pas réellement le terme approprié, il était plutôt entrain de maudire son meilleur ami sur cinq générations lorsqu'un paquet de M&M's géant apparut devant son nez.

« Fais pas cette tête _tenshi._ Même si ce film est une daube, je peux t'assurer que tu sortiras vivant de cette séance. »

Duo cligna une fois des paupières…

Puis il cligna une deuxième fois des paupières…

Et finit par … rire.

« Ah ! Enfin un sourire. »

Heero se rapprocha un peu de son voisin afin de lui murmurer à l'oreille.

« Tu es beau lorsque tu ris. »

Duo tourna son visage vers celui du brun. Il le scruta quelques instants avant de répondre.

« T'es un cas toi ! »

Heero lui fit un clin d'œil avant de lui remettre le paquet de M&M's sous le nez. Duo piocha dans le sachet de bon cœur et se cala dans son siège.

La lumière s'éteignit lentement et les pubs se mirent à défiler sur l'écran. A partir de ce moment-là, le brun se pencha vers son voisin et se mit à se moquer gentiment de certaines campagnes de lancement qui laissaient à désirer. Le châtain se sentant sur un terrain connu, se laissa prendre au jeu et les deux hommes devinrent… une véritable plaie pour les pauvres spectateurs qui ne désiraient qu'une chose : suivre le film.

Lorsque le ton de leur conversation montait un peu trop haut, des « chut » agacés se faisaient entendre. Leurs voix redevenaient murmures sans toutefois se stopper complètement. Duo qui croyait s'ennuyer ferme à cette projection, avait trouvé en Heero un parfait compagnon de jeu.

Mais malgré tout, le film restait sans intérêt.

« Si on allait boire un verre ? », murmura le brun à son nouvel ami.

« Tu es sérieux ? »

« Oui. Trowa et Quatre nous rejoindront à la fin du film. »

Duo hésita quelques instants. Il devait avouer qu'il était bien dans cette salle obscure avec Heero à ses côtés. Une sorte de complicité s'était installée entre eux et il avait peur que dans un lieu bondé cette impression ne se brise.

Mais comment résister à ces deux iris céruléens qui l'attiraient bien plus qu'il ne voulait se l'avouer.

Duo finit par hocher la tête et Heero se retourna vers leurs amis pour les prévenir. Ils se levèrent ensuite et quittèrent la salle de cinéma, laissant derrière eux les explosions d'une tête nucléaire déclanchée par des envahisseurs extra-terrestres. Ils sortirent en discutant tranquillement afin de rejoindre l'un des pubs situés en face du complexe.

La pluie avait recommencé à tomber mais de façon moins drue que dans la journée. Cela n'empêcha pas Duo de frissonner.

« Frileux ? »

« J'ai grandi au Texas, je suis plutôt un homme au sang chaud. »

« C'est bon à savoir. », dit le brun d'une voix grave avant d'avancer pour traverser la route et rejoindre le pub.

Duo resta quelques instants immobiles sous la pluie avant de se décider à bouger.

« Dis-moi Heero, est-ce que tu dragues souvent des inconnus aussi ouvertement ? »

La question avait été posée sans agressivité mais plutôt avec sérieux. Le jeune homme souhaitait savoir où il mettait les pieds. Si Heero avait l'intention de jouer avec lui, il voulait le savoir.

Le brun stoppa sa marche juste devant la porte d'entrée du bar. Ils pouvaient entendre la musique filtrer doucement.

« Honnêtement non. »

Le châtain haussa un sourcil sceptique.

« Ecoute Duo, je suis pas un mec à faire de longs discours donc je vais être franc avec toi. »

Son vis-à-vis acquiesça silencieusement.

« Tu me plais. Tu me plais vraiment. Ca peut paraître idiot parce qu'on ne se connaît à peine mais c'est comme ça. Maintenant, si tu n'est pas intéressé par ce genre de… relation, dis-le moi et je serai ravi d'aller boire une bière avec un pote. Par contre, si tu n'es pas contre, on pourrait voir où les choses nous mènent. »

Heero s'avança vers lui et prit entre ses doigts une mèche de cheveux.

« Qu'est-ce que t'en dis ? »

Duo le regarda faire quelques instants avant de répondre d'une voix posée.

« Je suis partant pour une bière. »

Puis ses yeux s'accrochèrent à ceux du brun.

« Pour le reste… on improvisera. »

Face à cette réponse, Heero retrouva son sourire et entraîna le châtain dans le pub.

La soirée se passa extrêmement bien. Duo en apprit beaucoup sur son nouvel ami. Le brun était né à Cambridge et avait toujours vécu en Angleterre. Comme le laissait deviner son physique, il possédait du sang asiatique du côté de son père, ce qui expliquait aussi sa fâcheuse manie d'utiliser des mots inconnus pour Duo.

Il était venu à Londres pour y terminer ses études de médecine-vétérinaire et y ouvrir son cabinet. C'est d'ailleurs à cette époque qu'il avait rencontré Trowa qui lui se spécialisait en psychologie. Cette dernière information amusa beaucoup Duo. Il se demandait si Quatre aurait plus de difficulté à manipuler sa nouvelle conquête. Voilà peut-être enfin un défi à la hauteur du blond.

Les heures s'écoulèrent à une vitesse folle et plus le temps passait, plus Duo tombait sous le charme. Il faut dire que la bière aidait à délier les langues et à se mettre dans l'ambiance. Duo en était déjà à sa quatrième tandis que le brun avait stoppé à la seconde par peur de ne plus être capable de prendre le volant pour rentrer.

Ce n'est que vers minuit que les deux hommes se demandèrent sérieusement où étaient passés leurs amis. La séance était finie depuis un bon moment maintenant mais ni Trowa, ni Quatre n'avaient réapparu.

« On devrait peut-être aller voir, ils ont dû mal comprendre le lieu du rendez-vous. »

« Je crois que tu as raison. »

Duo et Heero prirent leurs vestes et au moment où ils allaient se lever pour quitter le bar, les deux absents firent enfin leur apparition.

« Où vous étiez passés ? »

« Désolés de vous avoir fait attendre. »

Quatre vint s'installer à côté de Duo tandis que Trowa prenait place près de Heero.

« Dîtes les gars, Trowa et moi on aimerait aller en boîte, ça vous tente ? », proposa le blond.

« Honnêtement pas trop. », répondit Duo. « Mais allez y sans moi. »

« Moi non plus ça ne me dit rien. »

Trowa se tourna vers Heero.

« Ca t'ennuie pas si je t'abandonne. »

« T'inquiète, je m'en remettrai. »

« Et toi Duo ? », demanda Quatre.

« Vas-y. Je rentrerai à pied. Un peu d'air frais ne me fera pas de mal de toute façon. »

« Je sais pas si c'est une bonne idée. Il pleut des cordes dehors. »

Duo porta son regard sur les vitres du pub et dû constater que son ami avait effectivement raison. L'intempérie avait redoublé d'intensité depuis leur sortie du cinéma.

« Je vais te ramener. », proposa Heero. « Je suis en voiture. »

Le châtain hésita quelques secondes mais finit par accepter la proposition. Le petit groupe quitta le bar et se sépara à l'entrée du parking.

Duo et Heero discutèrent tranquillement durant les vingt minutes que dura le trajet, échangeant des anecdotes sur leur vie professionnelle et privée. Une fois arrivé au pied de son immeuble, Duo sembla hésiter sur le comportement à adopter face à son chauffeur. Heero le laissa ruminer à son aise ne souhaitant pas le presser.

« Tu veux monter ? »

La demande avait été faite sur un ton qui se voulait désinvolte mais qui de toute évidence ne trompa pas le brun.

« Tu es sûr ? »

Duo acquiesça avant d'ouvrir la portière et de sortir de la voiture. Heero coupa le contact et l'imita. Ils pénétrèrent dans la petite cour pavée et se dirigèrent vers la porte sécurisée de l'immeuble. Duo tapa le digicode et fit entrer son invité. Ils prirent ensuite l'ascenseur et grimpèrent jusqu'au dernier étage.

« Entre. », lui dit Duo après qu'ils se soient déchaussés.

La première pièce était un grand hall d'entrée. Sur la droite, un escalier menait à l'étage et à ce qui devait sûrement être les chambres. Il y avait aussi une petite salle d'eau que le brun put apercevoir par la porte entrouverte. Lorsqu'il avança plus en avant, il se retrouva dans un salon immense dont tout un pan du mur avait été transformé en baie vitrée. On pouvait y voir les toits de la ville de Londres éclairés par des milliers de lumière.

Heero ne put s'empêcher d'émettre un sifflement d'admiration.

« Ca te plaît ? »

« C'est superbe. », répondit le brun en se tournant vers son hôte.

Duo enleva sa veste et la déposa sur l'un des tabourets qui complétaient une cuisine américaine dernière génération.

« Mon appartement est beaucoup plus modeste. »

« Ca c'est l'avantage de la collocation. Quand nous sommes arrivés avec Quatre, on a cru faire une syncope en voyant les prix des loyers. Alors pour résoudre ce problème, on a décidé de partager un appartement. Ca nous permettait de vivre dans un endroit qui nous plaisait sans toutefois nous ruiner. »

« C'était de toute évidence une excellente idée. »

Ils restèrent quelques instants silencieux, observant le décor de la ville.

« Je suis désolé, je ne t'ai même pas proposé quelque chose à boire. »

« C'est pas grave. », répondit doucement Heero en se rapprochant de son nouvel ami.

« Je… je.. j'ai de la bière si tu veux. », souffla Duo avant de s'enfuir en direction de la cuisine.

Amusé par cette réaction, Heero le suivit tranquillement.

« Essayerais-tu de m'enivrer ? »

Duo ouvrit le réfrigérateur et s'empressa d'y plonger sa tête.

« Ne dis pas de bêtises. J'ai d'autres boissons si tu veux. »

Son ami ne répondit pas mais Duo sentit soudain un corps se coller au sien. Surpris, il se redressa complètement et vit le visage de Heero apparaître près de son épaule. Le brun faisait mine de s'intéresser au contenu du réfrigérateur, comme si le choix de sa boisson devait être la clé de très grands mystères.

« Un soda serait parfait. »

Duo acquiesça et s'empressa de prendre les deux dernières bouteilles avant de s'échapper du giron de Heero. Il se mit à la recherche de verres ainsi que d'un ouvre-bouteille.

« Tu veux que je **_te_ **décapsule. »

Si la mâchoire de Duo avait eu la faculté de se décrocher, elle se serait sans aucun doute fracassée sur le sol.

« Quoi ? »

« Tu veux que je **_les_** décapsule ? », répéta Heero en agitant l'ouvre-bouteille.

« Euh… je.. oui. »

Duo lui tendit les deux bouteilles en verre et le brun les ouvrit d'un geste sûr avant de les déposer sur le comptoir. Le jeune publiciste l'observa faire tout en se mordillant la lèvre inférieur.

« Ne sois pas aussi nerveux. Je ne vais pas te manger. »

Complètement perdu dans ses pensées, Duo ne réagit pas tout de suite.

« … quoi ? »

Heero secoua la tête avant de lui sourire tendrement.

« Tu veux que je m'en ailles ? »

« Non ! euh … je… non, reste. »

« Tu en es certain. », murmura-t-il en se rapprochant lentement de son hôte.

« Oui. Je suis juste un peu… tendu. »

En voyant le brun s'avancer vers lui, Duo avait automatiquement reculé jusqu'à se retrouver dos à la porte du réfrigérateur. Coincé entre le meuble et le corps de Heero, le jeune homme paraissait démuni.

« Alors détends-toi et laisse-toi aller Duo. », lui suggéra doucement son invité.

Heero leva sa main et vint lui caresser doucement la joue.

« Tu n'auras qu'à m'arrêter si tu ne veux plus, d'accord ? »

Petit hochement de tête de la part du châtain qui se noyait gentiment dans le regard bleu de son compagnon.

Heero se rapprocha encore et vint poser ses lèvres sur les siennes pour un baiser qui ne se voulait ni agressif ni exigeant. Duo, les yeux mi-clos, sentit un frisson le parcourir du bas de la colonne jusqu'au sommet de sa tête. Ce simple contact l'électrisa complètement et ses appréhensions s'estompèrent quelques instants pour ne lui laisser qu'un petit goût de paradis.

Lorsque le brun s'éloigna, Duo dut se retenir pour ne pas avancer son visage et capturer la bouche de son ami. C'était presque indécent de ressentir une telle attirance pour un homme.

« J'aime t'embrasser _tenshi._ », dit Heero en laissant son pouce caresser sa joue.

« J'aime aussi. », avoua Duo avec un léger sourire sur le visage.

Fort de cette constatation, Heero réitéra son geste mais avec un peu plus d'ardeur. Sa bouche s'entrouvrit pour capturer la lèvre inférieure de son compagnon. Leurs souffles se mêlèrent enfin et bientôt la langue de Heero se mit à caresser sa consoeur.

Les mains de Duo, jusqu'à présent très sages, s'égarèrent sur les hanches de son amant pour le rapprocher de son corps. Il avait envie de plus de contact, de le sentir entièrement contre lui. Son ami ne se fit pas prier et Duo se retrouva pressé contre la porte du réfrigérateur.

Les lèvres de Heero quittèrent les siennes pour parsemer son visage de baisers. Il descendit le long de la mâchoire mais au moment où il espérait atteindre la gorge de Duo, il se retrouva au prise avec un ennemi inattendu ; le pull à col roulé du châtain. Pas le moins du monde déstabilisé par cet obstacle, le brun remonta vers la tempe de Duo et se mit taquiner son lobe d'oreille.

Tandis que ses lèvres distrayaient son compagnon, ses mains descendirent le long de son torse caressant son corps à travers le vêtement. La douceur du tissu était certes très agréable mais Heero était persuadé que la peau de son compagnon se révèlerait encore plus douce. Ses doigts continuèrent leur chemin pour enfin arriver au niveau de sa taille. Ils se glissèrent sous l'étoffe et vinrent frôler le ventre plat du jeune homme.

Les attouchements de Heero finir d'enflammer Duo qui ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un :

« …'ro ».

Son désir commençait à se faire douloureusement ressentir tandis que les mains de Heero s'égaraient à présent sur ses pectoraux.

« Il est sympa ton pull. », lui murmura le brun au creux de l'oreille. « Mais tu sais _tenshi_ je suis sûr que t'es encore mieux sans. »

Heero se recula un peu pour faire face au regard indigo de son amant et voir si ce dernier était d'accord pour pousser plus loin leur séance de câlins. Comprenant la demande implicite de son compagnon, Duo prit son pull et le fit passer au-dessus de sa tête d'un geste sûr avant de le laisser glisser sur le carrelage.

Le torse du châtain était musclé tout en finesse et sa peau, légèrement bronzée, ne le rendait que plus attirant. Heero approcha sa main pour poursuivre la découverte de ce corps mais à peine effleura-t-il l'épiderme de Duo, qu'une légère décharge électrique se fit sentir.

Les deux hommes laissèrent échapper simultanément une exclamation de surprise avant de s'observer et … d'éclater de rire. De toute évidence, la vengeance du pull satanique venait de les frapper.

« C'est le coup de foudre ? », plaisanta Duo.

Heero scruta quelques instants avant de répondre dans un souffle.

« Presque. »

Il se rapprocha de son amant et reposa ses mains sur sa taille. Une nouvelle décharge se fit sentir ce qui entraîna un léger froncement de sourcils chez Duo. Mais ses traits se détendirent très vite lorsque la bouche de Heero s'égara sur sa gorge et c'est sans se faire prier, qu'il pencha la tête sur le côté pour lui laisser tout l'accès désiré. L'une de ses mains s'enfonça dans la chevelure brune tandis que la seconde agrippa avec force le dos de sa chemise.

Duo se mit à gémir légèrement lorsque les dents de Heero marquèrent sa peau avec déférence. Son désir s'intensifia encore plus, le laissant essoufflé et presque sans force dans les bras de son compagnon. Duo se colla encore plus contre son amant, cherchant par se contact à soulager tant bien que mal la pression de son sexe devenu dur.

Il en voulait plus.

Tellement plus.

Duo repoussa légèrement son compagnon afin d'obtenir l'accès à sa chemise. Un à un, il ouvrit chaque bouton, laissant ses mains s'égarer sur le corps agréablement sculpté de Heero. Ses doigts parcoururent son ventre, dessinant les pourtours de ses abdominaux puis ils remontèrent vers ses pectoraux. Avec patience, ils passèrent et repassèrent sur les boutons de chair, qui sous les attouchements se mirent à durcir. Duo entendit le jeune homme murmurer son nom à son oreille en une douce plainte. Les mains du châtain poursuivirent leur chemin pour passer sur les épaules de Heero et faire tomber sa chemise sur le sol.

A présent torse nu, les deux hommes s'enlacèrent avec délice, savourant à sa juste valeur le contact entre leurs deux peaux. Les bouches se cherchèrent à nouveau et se trouvèrent pour ne plus se quitter. Peu à peu, leurs gestes se firent plus pressants et leurs gémissements plus sonores. Ils se frottaient l'un contre l'autre essayant d'accentuer le contact au maximum.

Entre deux baisers, les mains de Heero descendirent jusqu'au pantalon de son amant et le détachèrent. Une fois ouvert, ses doigts se faufilèrent entre le pantalon et le boxer de Duo pour frôler son sexe gonflé. Cette simple caresse arracha une plainte au châtain et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent sur le dos de Heero. Ses jambes étaient en coton. Si son amant ne le tenait pas fermement contre la porte, il se serait effondré sur le sol.

Lorsque les attouchements de son compagnon se firent trop empressés et que son corps sembla prêt à rendre les armes, Duo bloqua sa main.

« Attends 'ro. »

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a _tenshi_ ? », demanda doucement Heero en embrassant avec tendresse la tempe du jeune homme.

« Tu vas me finir si tu continues. »

Le brun ne put s'empêcher de sourire face à ces paroles.

« Et ? »

« Pas maintenant, pas ici. », répondit Duo en essayant de retrouver un souffle plus régulier.

Heero enleva doucement sa main et tout en embrassant le jeune homme, remonta la fermeture éclaire du pantalon.

« Comme tu veux _tenshi_. »

Duo ne put s'empêcher de lui sourire. Il enlaça ses doigts à ceux de son compagnon et l'emmena à sa suite. Les deux hommes traversèrent le vaste salon avant de se diriger vers les escaliers. Sans jamais lâcher sa main, Duo le guida jusque dans sa chambre.

La pièce était spacieuse. Un grand lit dépouillé de tout encadrement avait été installé au fond de la chambre. Il était recouvert de plusieurs coussins et d'une couette qui semblait aussi moelleuse qu'un nuage. Une penderie encastrée constituait tout un pan de mur tandis que près d'une grande porte-fenêtre avait été installée une table à dessin. Plusieurs papiers et croquis en jonchaient la surface.

Perdu dans sa contemplation des lieux, Heero sentit un corps se coller à son dos tandis que des bras l'enlaçaient. Duo avait posé son oreille contre la peau de son compagnon et il écoutait les battements cœurs qui semblaient un peu trop rapides.

« Il bat vite. »

« C'est à cause de toi _tenshi_. », répondit gentiment Heero avant de se retourner pour l'embrasser.

Duo recula un petit peu son visage scrutant les iris bleues de Heero.

« Au fait… ça veut dire quoi _tennchi_ ? »

Son compagnon lui fit un bisou sur le bout du nez avant de lui répondre en souriant.

« Je te le dirai si tu es sage. »

Duo haussa un sourcil avant de laisser ses mains suivre la courbure de ses reins et finirent leur course sur les fesses admirablement bien faites de Heero.

« Sage comment ? », murmura le châtain tout contre les lèvres de son compagnon.

« Espèce de… tentateur. »

« Et c'est toi qui dit ça. »

Les deux hommes eurent un sourire complice avant de laisser la place à une expression plus… intéressée. Leurs visages se rapprochèrent et leurs lèvres se trouvèrent pour un baiser passionné. Leurs mains se caressèrent à nouveau mais cette fois avec une assurance toute nouvelle. Lentement, Duo fit reculer son amant en direction du lit. Lorsque les jambes de ce dernier touchèrent le matelas, le jeune homme l'y fit s'asseoir avant de s'installer à son tour sur ses genoux.

Quelques mèches couleur miel s'échappaient de leur attache et venait encadrer le visage de Duo. Heero ne put s'empêcher de l'admirer. C'était vraiment un très bel homme.

« Tu es magnifique. »

« Flatteur. », plaisanta gentiment Duo.

« Non, réaliste. », termina Heero en capturant les lèvres de son compagnon.

Ils s'embrassèrent longuement, se collant au maximum l'un contre l'autre. Puis Heero laissa ses mains s'égarer sur le dos de son amant et d'un geste souple le souleva légèrement afin de l'allonger sur le matelas. Penché au-dessus de lui, il l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avant de parcourir le torse dénudé de Duo.

Ses lèvres s'attardèrent sur les boutons de chair rosée, tandis que ses mains poursuivirent leur chemin pour renouveler leurs assauts contre un pantalon devenu indésirable. L'attache s'ouvrit sans difficulté et le brun commença à faire descendre lentement le vêtement le long des hanches étroites de son amant. Ses lèvres délaissèrent le torse de Duo pour venir effleurer la peau sensible de son aine.

Le châtain sentit son corps se tendre face à se contact et son désir redoubler d'intensité. Ce gars allait finir par le faire mourir à petit feu.

Le pantalon poursuivit sa course le long des jambes de Duo pour terminer sur le sol. Heero remonta ensuite vers le visage de son amant et l'embrassa avec ardeur.

« Déshabille-moi. », murmura le brun à son oreille.

La requête fut exécutée sur le champ et lorsque le jeans de Heero atterrit à son tour au pied du lit, les deux hommes s'enlacèrent passionnément. Leurs bassins se pressèrent l'un contre l'autre à la recherche d'un semblant de soulagement face au désir qui les consumait. Leurs sexes, douloureusement tendus sous l'étoffe de leur boxer, n'aspiraient qu'à la satisfaction charnelle.

Lorsque les doigts de Heero se firent conquérants et vinrent saisir la verge de son amant, ce dernier se sentit sur le point d'exploser de plaisir. Duo s'empressa de faire glisser le sous-vêtement du brun afin de malmener avec un plaisir presque indécent les deux masses de chair.

Les gémissements de Duo se firent plaintifs et Heero cessa ses caresses pour le délester de son dernier vêtement. Son amant s'empressa de l'imiter et les deux hommes se retrouvèrent aussi nu qu'au premier jour de leur naissance.

« _Tenshi_. », appela doucement le brun. « On peut pas continuer sans se protéger. »

« Dans le tiroir. », répondit Duo à bout de souffle.

Heero tendit son bras et ouvrit le tiroir de la table de nuit. Ses doigts en tâtèrent le fond et il trouva rapidement l'objet tant désiré ainsi qu'un petit complément non négligeable ; du lubrifiant.

C'est d'un geste presque tremblant, qu'il ouvrit le bouteille et en déversa une partie de son contenu sur ses doigts. Il reposa ensuite la bouteille sur la commode et se retourna vers son amant.

« Tu es prêt ? »

Duo acquiesça doucement.

Heero caressa tout d'abord son intimité, ravivant au maximum son désir. Il fit ensuite pénétrer l'un de ses doigts avec lenteur, le faisant aller et venir pour préparer au mieux Duo. Ce dernier se laissa faire docilement, trop occupé par la langue de son amant qui semblait à elle toute seule lui faire l'amour.

Un second doigt fut introduit, occasionnant cette fois-ci un léger tiraillement chez Duo. Ca faisait longtemps que son corps n'avait pas eu ce genre de rapport et de toute évidence, il se plaisait à le lui faire savoir. Mais Heero se montra d'une douceur presque angélique et c'est seulement lorsqu'il sentit les hanches de Duo se mouvoir qu'il fit pénétrer un troisième doigt.

Son amant laissa échapper une plainte étouffée et il put sentir les muscles de Duo se contracter contre ses doigts. Attentif à faire endurer le moins de douleur possible à son partenaire, Heero cessa son mouvement et attendit que le jeune homme se détende un peu. Ca n'est qu'au moment où son compagnon lui demanda de continuer, qu'il reprit ses attouchements.

Heero continua à l'embrasser avec passion, posant ses lèvres sur ses paupières closes, sur son nez fin, sur ses pommettes rosies par leurs ébats, et sur sa bouche entrouverte d'où s'échappaient de temps à autres sons rauques de plaisir.

Lorsque Duo fut prêt à l'accueillir, il le fit savoir en appuyant sur le corps de son amant afin de le rapprocher du sien. Après un dernier baiser, Heero tendit son bras et prit le préservatif posé sur la table de chevet.

« Attends. », murmura Duo. « Laisse-moi le faire. »

Heero accepta et lui tendit la pochette. Son amant déchira l'emballage et en sortit le préservatif pour le faire glisser sur le sexe du brun. Une fois le préservatif bien mis, il tendit sa main et prit la bouteille de lubrifiant. Il en versa un peu dans sa paume avant de l'appliquer sur la hampe dressée de Heero.

Ce dernier ne put étouffer complètement un gémissement de plaisir lorsque les mains de Duo se mirent à parcourir sa virilité. Dès qu'elles eurent terminées, Heero se cala entre les jambes de son amant et entra petit à petit en lui. Duo tenta tant bien que mal de se détendre mais le tiraillement fut si fort que quelques larmes se mirent à perler sous ses cils.

« Tu veux que j'arrête ? », demanda Heero inquiet face à la douleur de son amant.

« Non… continue… doucement. »

Le brun s'exécuta sans discuter bien que l'effort lui coûta beaucoup de volonté. Il pouvait sentir les muscles de Duo se contracter contre son sexe et rien que cette sensation aurait pu lui faire perdre la tête.

Leurs corps tendus bougèrent d'abord lentement puis, lorsque le plaisir prit le pas sur la douleur, leurs gestes se firent plus puissants, plus rapides.

Lorsque Heero frappa sa prostate, Duo en eut le souffle coupé. Un râle de plaisir s'échappa de sa gorge et tout sont corps s'arc-bouta. Ses doigts s'enfoncèrent avec force dans le bas du dos de son amant, le rapprochant encore plus de lui.

Cette sensation se reproduisit plusieurs fois, entraînant avec elle l'esprit de Duo complètement embrumé par une sensation de volupté intense. Et au plus fort de leurs ébats, Heero plongea son visage dans son cou et se libéra tout en le serrant avec force contre lui. Cette pression de leurs deux corps eut raison de Duo qui lui aussi rendit les armes et, pendant quelques secondes, eut l'impression de frôler les portes du paradis.

Heero resta quelques instants sur le corps moite de son amant, reprenant doucement la maîtrise de ses sens. C'est presque avec délice, qu'il écoutait les battements de cœur saccadés de Duo, un cœur qui semblait battre au même rythme que le sien.

Lorsqu'il sentit une main se perdre dans sa chevelure, il releva son visage et vint embrasser compagnon. Puis, il se retira doucement avant de s'allonger à ses côtés. Duo, trop épuisé pour faire le moindre geste, laissa Heero les recouvrir de l'édredon. Il avait encore l'agréable sensation d'avoir le corps en feu mais il savait que cette impression cesserait rapidement et que le froid risquait de les envahir. Il apprécia donc le contact frais du tissu sur sa peau mais encore plus la sensation du corps de son amant qui vint se nicher tout contre le sien.

Après encore quelques baisers et paroles douces, les deux hommes s'endormirent d'un sommeil réparateur.

* * *

Ce furent les rayons du soleil qui vinrent réveiller Duo et c'est avec un peu de difficulté que le jeune homme entrouvrit ses paupières. Encore trop endormi pour se rappeler de tous les évènements survenus pendant la nuit, Duo s'étonna de voir les stores ouverts. Il adorait faire la grasse matinée et n'oubliait jamais de les fermer pour profiter au maximum de ses matinées de congé. 

Mais un poids contre son épaule attira son attention et lui fit tourner la tête. Il se retrouva nez à nez avec Heero qui paraissait dormir du sommeil du juste. A la vue de son amant, la nuit qu'ils avaient passée ensemble lui revint immédiatement en mémoire.

Duo se recala dans son oreiller et observa les traits détendus de l'homme qui avait partagé son lit. Sa bouche légèrement entrouverte laissait passer un souffle régulier tandis que son torse montait et descendait avec une régularité quasi parfaite. C'est presque avec tendresse que le jeune homme souleva les quelques mèches brunes qui cachaient une partie du visage de Heero et caressa doucement la joue.

Bien que le brun soit totalement à son goût, Duo se demanda ce qu'il lui avait pris de coucher avec lui à peine quelques heures après leur rencontre. Il n'était pas du genre « aventure sans lendemain » et par conséquent, il préférait connaître ses partenaires plutôt que d'emmener le premier venu chez lui. Mais il n'avait pas su résister à cet homme. Dès le premier regard, il l'avait attiré comme un aimant.

C'est avec un petit pincement au cœur qu'il se demanda si Heero le quitterait ce matin sur un « C'était super on s'appelle ! ».

Agacé par ses propres doutes, Duo se donna mentalement une claque avant de se décider à sortir du lit. Une fois debout, il se dirigea vers la penderie et en sortit un boxer propre et un jeans pour ensuite aller s'enfermer dans la salle de bains.Il resta plusieurs minutes sous le jet chaud, laissant la pression de l'eau détendre ses muscles et apaiser son esprit beaucoup trop inquiet à son goût.

Après s'être séché et partiellement habillé, il descendit les escaliers dans le but de préparer un petit-déjeuner. Lorsqu'il pénétra dans la cuisine, il aperçut sur le sol son pull ainsi que la chemise de Heero. Il les ramassa et vint les poser sur l'un des hauts tabourets. C'est à ce moment-là que la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrit et Quatre fit son entrée.

« Salut Duo. », dit le blond en se dirigeant directement vers son ami.

Il tenait dans sa main un sachet sur lequel était dessiné le logo de la boulangerie du quartier.

« Bonjour Quatre. T'amène de quoi manger ? »

« Je me suis dit que ça te ferait plaisir. »

« C'est une bonne idée. »

Quatre déposa le sac sur le comptoir de la cuisine avant d'enlever sa veste. Mais au moment où il allait le faire, il aperçut le pull de son ami ainsi qu'une chemise qui ne lui était pas tout à fait inconnue.

« Comment s'est passée ta soirée ? », demanda le blond tout sourire.

Duo avisa les deux vêtements et devina le pourquoi de l'intérêt soudain de son ami face à sa soirée.

« Excellente. Et la tienne. »

« A recommencer. », répondit Quatre.

« Ah oui. Une de tes conquêtes auraient-elles trouvée grâce à tes yeux. »

Le blond sourit à cette phrase avant de se pencher vers son ami pour lui chuchoter sa réponse.

« On peut dire ça comme ça. »

« Dans ce cas, pourquoi es-tu ici d'aussi bon matin ? »

« Il est déjà neuf heures Duo. »

« C'est bien ce que je dis, que fais-tu là aussi tôt. »

Quatre sourit avant de répondre à sa question.

« Wufei m'a appelé sur mon portable il y a une heure. Il semblerait que tu aies oublié de lui donner le budget de la campagne de pub. Il doit voir le client à onze heures et nous a promis toute une panoplie de tortures asiatiques si on ne lui fournissait pas ce document. »

« Il faut vraiment qu'il se trouve quelqu'un. Je suis sûr que son assistante serait très intéressée d'expérimenter ces fameuses « tortures asiatiques. »

Quatre éclata de rire.

« Sally ? »

Duo hocha la tête.

« Elle s'intéresse à Wufei ? »

« Depuis le premier jour. Mais coincé comme il l'est, elle va être obligée de lui faire un plaquage sur son bureau pour qu'il comprenne enfin ses avances. »

« C'est une technique qui a déjà porté ses fruits. »

« Tu parles par expérience je suppose. »

Le sourire du blond augmenta d'un cran.

« J'aurais dû m'en douter. », marmonna Duo avant de se retourner vers la cafetière pour la mettre en route. « Si tu veux je peux faire un saut au bureau. »

« Non, ne t'inquiète pas je vais le faire. J'étais juste passé en coup de vent t'apporter de quoi manger. », répondit Quatre en se dirigeant vers le salon. « On se verra ce soir. »

« Ok. »

Duo attrapa le sachet de la boulangerie et en renversa le contenu dans un grand panier.

« Salut Heero. »

« 'jour Quatre. »

Duo leva la tête et vit apparaître Heero dans le salon juste vêtu d'un boxer… un de **_ses_** boxers pour être plus précis. Aux vues des ses cheveux encore un peu humides, le jeune homme avait pris une douche avant de descendre le rejoindre mais malgré ça, il ne semblait pas très réveillé et cet air endormi ne le rendait que plus adorable.

« Salut Heero. Y a des croissants et du café si tu veux ? »

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas et vint directement vers lui pour se coller contre son corps. Il le serra doucement entre ses bras, laissant ses mains s'égarer sur le dos nu du châtain.

« T'es parti trop vite ce matin _tenshi_. »

Duo sourit à cette phrase et encore plus lorsque les lèvres de Heero se mirent à parcourir son cou avec douceur. De toute évidence, son amant était plutôt du genre câlin le matin, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

« Je voulais préparer de quoi manger. »

« Honnêtement je te préfère toi comme petit-déjeuner. »

« Je m'en souviendrai. », répondit le châtain en riant.

Heero quitta la douceur de son cou pour lui faire face.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. A l'avenir si tu oublies je m'empresserai de te le rappeler. »

« Tu envisages un avenir entre nous ? », demanda Duo en caressant lentement la nuque de son compagnon.

« Va falloir t'y faire. Il est hors de question que je me passe de toi. »

Face à cette réponse, Duo sourit avant d'embrasser Heero avec enthousiasme.

OWARI

* * *

N'oubliez pas : si vous voulez profiter de la vie et faire plein de câlinoux sans risque… 

**PROTEGEZ-VOUS !**

Je crois qu'on ne le répètera jamais assez.

(Kittyval repart dans son monde peuplé de petits dragons multicolores.)


End file.
